To The Brink Of Insanity
by Morayant
Summary: Cristina loves teasing her husband. The husband finally gets a payback. One-shot.


**This turned out to be _A LOT_ dirtier than what I had in mind. And I have hesitated a lot, since I didn't know if people like to read fics like this. I hope that at least one of you enjoys. Please leave a review (or pm me!) so I will know if should write more one-shots! :)**

* * *

Owen was walking up the stairs of the firehouse. It was almost 11am. Owen was returning from the hospital, where he had been called to an emergent board meeting.

 _"Did you acknowledge what day it was yesterday?" Cristina asked. She crossed her arms, leaning against the kitchen counter._

 _Owen opened the refrigerator door and picked up a carton of milk. He thought about what Cristina had just asked him, but he couldn't think of anything. He turned to face Cristina and lifted his shoulders, since he had no idea what she was talking about._

 _She stared at him, flabbergasted. How could he forget? She walked past him towards their bedroom and removed her sweater. "I didn't even get my anniversary lovemaking session I had been waiting for," she mumbled to herself, but Owen could clearly hear her._

 _Then it dawned on him. He rushed to her and took her face into his hands. "Oh my god honey I am so sorry," he said with an apologetic look on his face. "I was at the hospital all day and-"_

 _Cristina removed his hands and and pushed her jeans down. She was standing in right front of him and her husband couldn't help but to admire her body, until he noticed her wrathful look. "Whatever. I'm getting in the shower now." She unclasped her bra and let it fall to the ground, her panties following._

 _Owens gaze immediately returned to her private parts. He had the need to hold her, tell her how much he loved her and how much he appreciated her. He tried to wrap his arms around her hips but she dodged them. "I'll come with you. I will make it up to you, I promise."_

 _Cristina laughed and walked into the bathroom nonchalantly. "Owen you forgot our anniversary. You are not getting any."_

As he got to the top of the stairs he removed his jacket and tossed it onto the coat rack. They had had an argument last night, since Owen had forgotten their anniversary. He was hoping that she wouldn't be mad anymore. "Cristina are you home?" He yelled, although the answer was obvious. Where else would she be on her day off? He turned around to see a his wife laying on her stomach on their bed.

Every step that he took to get closer to her, made him want her even more. She was wearing a purple demi bra and a matching thong. They were obviously new, since Owen had not seen before. She lifted her hips from the bed, pushing her ass in the air and reached down to feel herself through her panties. Owen was speechless. She kept rubbing herself sensually, her fingers sometimes slipping between her folds.

This was the most arousing sight that Owen had seen in a while. He had a sudden urge to join her. He placed his right hand on her ass, gently squeezing, and his dominant hand replaced hers. He slowly stroked her through the panties, until he suddenly dipped his finger into her. She let out a loud moan as he started to slowly move his finger in and out. "You like that, don't you?" He teased. He got a high moan in response. He pulled his finger out and sucked her juices from it. "You taste good," he moaned.

She turned around to her back. Resting her upper body on her elbows, her left foot was pressed against the mattress and her right foot found its way to Owen's belt.

"I thought you were mad," he admitted.

She moved her right leg south, to feel his rapidly growing erection through his trousers. Owen startled as he felt his wife caressing his member with her feet.

"I am," Cristina said and got on her knees at the end of the bed, in front of her husband. She held onto his tie and pulled him closer, so she could push him down to the mattres, right next to her. She crawled on top of him, straddling him. Owen tried to sit up and wrap his arms around his wife, but Cristina pushed him back to the mattress. She pressed herself against his chest and whispered into his ear, "I'm in charge now."

She softly kissed and nibbled his neck, while slowly rocking her hips back and forth over his hard-on. "I'm so horny," she moaned. She pressed her lips to his, deepening the kiss the first chance she got. She reached down to feel his member in its full state. "I am so glad that you are home-" she purred and kissed him once again.

The she did something that her husband most certainly did not expect. She got out of the bed and wrapped her black satin robe around her. "You could prepare us something to eat," Cristina suggested with a sarcastic smile, standing next to the bed, staring at her very confused husband with her hands on her hips.

"So we are not going to have sex?" Owen was astonished and sat up, resting his back against the pillows.

Cristina raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes. "I have a heart transplant scheduled in two hours. I'm going to take a shower. You can do whatever you please."

He looked down at his crotch, then back at Cristina. "I have a massive boner! You can't just abandon me like this!"

She was already at the bathroom door. "Just like you abandoned me on our anniversary," she laughed.

* * *

"How did the surgery go?" Owen asked. He was sitting on a bar stool, reading a book.

Cristina wrapped her arms around him, hugging him from behind. "It went well. The patient is stable and I was amazing."

"As usual." He took a sip of water from his glass. "Did you have time to eat at the hospital?"

"Yes I did." Cristina nibbled his earlobe. "But then I had to rush home because I was so horny," she moaned.

"Cristina-" Owen rolled his eyes, got up and turned around. "This morning you teased me until I was so hard that it was almost painful, and then you just left me. I'm still kinda pissed off and now I will be the one to withhold sex." Owen crossed his arms.

"I didn't say that we are going to have sex," Cristina said and got a confused look from Owen. "Grab a chair," she demanded.

He was even more confused. "What does me grabbing a chair have anything to do with you being horny?" He asked.

Cristina sneaked her hands around his neck and gave a soft kiss on his lips. "I want you to watch me."

Owen's face changed in a second, his eyes filled with lust. His hands went immediately to the front of her pants as he unbuttoned and unzipped her jeans. He then helped her lift her t-shirt over her head. Owen certainly liked what he saw.

Cristina turned around and walked to their bed. She laid down on her stomach. She didn't have to wait long until owen was seated in a chair at the end of the bed.

Cristina giggled and brought her bottom up from the mattres, showing off her ass. Owen swallowed hard. "I have a great view," he admitted.

"Oh I bet you do," she purred and swiftly turned around to lay on her back.

"Take your bra off," he demanded.

"Bossy," Cristina giggled.

"I'm still annoyed over your trick you pulled off earlier. You will do exactly as I say." When Cristina nodded in agreement, he continued, "take off your bra."

She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, throwing it off.

"Squeeze your tits," he commanded. Cristina obeyed. He enjoyed watching her play with herself. "Give me your panties."

Cristina easily slipped them off and threw them to her husband. He caught them from the air. He breathed in the scent of her aroused pussy from the panties.

Her finger now was against her clit. The room was filled with anticipation. "Stroke yourself for me," Owen said. Cristina did exactly what she was told, rubbing herself in tiny circles, quivering under her own touch.

Owen adjusted his pants. It was hard to not get too aroused with this scenario played right in front of his eyes. "Use your voice, Cristina."

"Oh my god Owen, I'm so wet," Cristina murmured while languidly continuing her work.

"Faster," Owen demanded.

"I'm close Owen," Cristina moaned, trembling as she fastened her pace. "Use your other hand too. Push two fingers inside of you," Owen spoke, mesmerized.

Cristina's left hand left her breast and traveled down her torso. She spread her legs even wider for better access. She gently inserted two fingers between her wet folds. She knew that she wouldn't last any longer. "I'm coming Owen," Cristina moaned, rubbing herself in earnest, her fingers moving in and out in a rapid pace.

She screamed his name as she felt her walls clenching tightly around her fingers. Her vision was fading to black as she felt herself dissolving into pleasure. She laid down, unmoving. "I love you, Owen." That was all she could say.

Owen was amazed. She was so beautiful when she came. "I love you more."

* * *

Owen had taken care of himself in the shower right after Cristina's performance and then they went to bed together and snuggled, enjoying the warmth of each others bodies.

It was 6am. Owen was asleep, but Cristina had woken up at the first rays of sunlight. She was done teasing him, and wanted him all to herself. It was clear to Cristina that Owen was probably dreaming about them doing dirty deeds, since his member wasn't flaccid at all.

Owen was indeed dreaming about her. He opened his eyes when he felt a sudden pleasure hit every nerve in his body, and that wasn't because of the dream. He looked down, only to see his wife between his legs with his member in her mouth.

"Mmm- You taste yummy," she giggled, licking his shaft from the bottom to the top before taking him into her mouth — not even once losing eye contact. She was making him go crazy by swirling her tongue around the head of his cock, while slowly stroking it with her hand.

She couldn't stand being without him being inside of her, so she got got up to straddle his thighs. "I'm done being mad," she whispered. "I want you to fuck me like it was your last day," she continued.

"Get on your knees," he commanded with a husky voice. He pushed her off of him, grabbed her hips and turned around. "Ass up, face down," he ordered, placing a hand on her upper back, pushing her chest to the mattress. Owen palmed his cock and moved behind her. He placed the tip on her entrance and pushed the head in, before quickly pulling back. He continued teasing her, sliding his member between her folds, occasionally letting it slip in before pulling back out.

"I told you to fuck me. Put it in," Cristina demanded, frustrated.

Owen squeezed her ass with both of his hands. "Ask nicely," he answered. "Beg for it."

"Please put it in," Cristina pleaded. She needed him inside of her. Right now.

Owen grasped her hips and finally pushed into her. A high-pitched moan escaped from Cristina's mouth. He continued rocking his hips in a fast pace, but not fast enough for her. "Please fuck me harder," Cristina cried out. Owen reached his left hand around her to stimulate her clit, while driving into her fiercely.

Owen knew that he wouldn't last much longer. "Im gonna come, are you gonna come with me?"

"Yes!" She screamed. "Oh fuck Owen. Yes, give it to me!"

"Fuck Cristina you're so tight." That was the truth. Cristina was intentionally squeezing his cock inside of her.

"I never want you to stop, it feels so good," she mumbled between her frequent moans. He speeded up the pace that his hand was working on on her clit. "I love it when you play with my pussy," she purred.

"You like that? You like that cock in your sweet little pussy?" He had the need to be filthy, as his orgasm was building up rapidly.

"Oh my god I can't take it." She was losing her mind, she was so close.

Owen slapped her ass lightly. "I'm gonna fuck your little cunt until you come all over my cock," he groaned. "You wanna feel it? You wanna feel me cum inside you?"

"Yess-" she pleaded. "Oh my god I'm coming Owen, come with me!" She screamed as her orgasm hit her. The feeling of her pussy tightening around his cock set off his own orgasm. He grunted as he spilled his seed inside her.

They both collapsed to the bed, seeing stars. "And that shall be the last time when you tease me like that," Owen said, wrapping his arm around her.

"Sorry. I can't promise you that," Cristina giggled. She loved teasing him. To the brink of insanity.


End file.
